


相遇即是相戀的開始 CH.54

by MilesZheng



Category: Kim Yongsun Solar - Fandom, Moon Byulyi Moonbyul - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesZheng/pseuds/MilesZheng





	相遇即是相戀的開始 CH.54

相遇即是相戀的開始 CH.54 H Part.2

星伊把容仙扶了起來，讓她坐了起來，二話不說星伊馬上伸手探入已經濕潤的小穴前後撫著  
「阿…好丟臉…星」容仙雙手摀著臉，但嘴裡的呻吟卻擋不住  
「不會啦!好好的享受一下」星伊起身拉下容仙的摀著的手，容仙整個人後仰，雙手撐在身後  
星伊撫了撫小核，慢慢的刺了進去，開始抽插著，星伊就邊抽插邊看著容仙跟著自己的手指而前後搖動著  
「唔…快點…星伊」容仙閉起雙眼小聲的呻吟著  
星伊的手指抽動的越快，容仙身體向前傾，整個人抱住星伊，下半身不由自主的跟著星伊的手指上下動著，而剛好容仙的胸部擠在星伊臉上，星伊喬了個姿勢，直接含住其中一個蓓蕾。星伊認真的舔弄著蓓蕾而身下的手指也努力的抽插著，容仙的高潮經過星伊的抽插，過沒多久就到了  
「阿…呼…呼」容仙整個人趴在星伊身上還有著些許顫抖，星伊在容仙的胸部親了一下，在容仙小穴裡的手，緩緩的動了幾下後，慢慢的退了出來  
「舒服嗎?」星伊問著雙頰通紅躺在自己懷裡的容仙  
「妳討厭，用這種奇怪的姿勢」容仙小力的槌了下星伊  
「我哪有，是妳自己先的，我才有這想法的」星伊看了看手上還充滿著容仙的蜜液  
「擦乾淨，髒鬼」容仙抽了張衛生紙給星伊，星伊也乖乖的擦乾淨

「休息夠了吧!那就繼續囉」星伊把衛生紙丟到一旁，坐了起來後也把容仙扶起來坐著，讓容仙背靠在自己身上，星伊伸手把容仙的雙腿打開，看到容仙要把腳合起來，馬上用腳固定住  
「星…妳又要做什麼」容仙癟著嘴說著  
「我這人喜歡創新，多多嘗試啊!」星伊輕吻著容仙的後頸  
容仙轉頭看著星伊著迷的吻著她的樣子，不禁笑了起來，星伊看到容仙笑得如此開心也跟著她笑著  
「幸福嗎?」星伊靠在容仙的肩上問著  
「從跟妳相愛開始，就是我最幸福的時候」容仙一手撫著星伊的下巴，吻上星伊的唇，慢慢的含弄，慢慢的舔舐。星伊的手開始撫著，停留在那兩座小山上，來回的撫摸揉捏著，時不時的快速摸著小山上的頂端  
「唔~星伊…」容仙的身體不安分的動了起來，星伊雙手緊抱著容仙，吻卻一個個落在容仙的頸間  
「不要亂動，想要舒服點的話，就乖乖聽話」星伊在容仙的耳旁說著，說完還吻弄著已經紅通通的耳朵  
「可是下面…癢癢的，星~」容仙嘟著嘴在星伊的頸間蹭著  
「乖乖的，我會讓妳舒服的，寶貝」星伊吻住容仙嘟起來的嘴  
星伊伸手把容仙已經合起來的雙腳再次打開，然後再用腳把她給固定住  
「不准再亂動了喔!再亂動，我可是會好好懲罰妳喔」星伊說完，雙手慢慢的往下撫去，摸到敏感處，星伊直接跳過那濕潤的小穴，則是來回撫著容仙細緻的大腿，時不時的掠過那呼喚著自己的小穴  
「星…快點」容仙直接抓起星伊的手放到自己小穴  
「好…妳乖」星伊撥開散落的頭髮，把頭髮整理到另一邊，露出容仙迷人的頸線，星伊直接吻了上去，而身下的雙手慢慢的打開小穴  
「真濕啊…」星伊伸出小舌舔著容仙的耳朵，容仙不自覺得顫抖了下  
「要開始囉!」星伊說完撫了撫小核後，直接插了進去  
「啊~星…」容仙受不了又開始亂動了起來，星伊一手抱住容仙，另一手慢慢的在小穴抽動著  
「來~放鬆點…會很舒服的」星伊在小穴裡的手停了下來，抱住她的那隻手，小力的揉著容仙的胸  
「快點…星」容仙握住星伊在自己身下的手  
「別著急」星伊握住一邊的胸，身下的手開始抽動了起來  
「唔~啊~~」容仙整個人後仰，頭靠在星伊的肩上，星伊也很努力的抽動著，一指不夠再加入一指，兩指深深的插入再慢慢的退出，插進去填滿小穴，抽出來的空虛又馬上被手指給填滿  
「快…快點，好舒…服」容仙已經沉浸在這令人臉紅的情境裡  
星伊加快了手指的速度，容仙的動作也越來越大，星伊抽動的越快，容仙的反應越來越大，過了一會，容仙身體不自覺的顫抖後，躺在星伊的懷裡大口呼著氣，星伊還故意的再小穴裡多插個幾下  
「恩~討厭…」容仙握起拳頭小力的打著星伊  
「容寶寶好可愛」星伊把手指拿了出來，拿衛生紙擦了擦，再讓容仙在床上躺好，自己再拉起棉被後抱緊她  
「還好嗎?」星伊看著容仙臉上疲憊感，有點心疼  
「都嘛是因為妳，討厭」容仙氣不過，伸手捏了捏星伊的臉  
「好啦!那我抱妳去洗澡，怎樣?」星伊趴在容仙的肩上  
「那妳不准再亂來喔，這麼多次，我很累的」容仙摸摸星伊的頭  
「好吧!就讓我服侍妳入浴吧」星伊起身把容仙抱起來，往浴室走去

星伊先讓容仙坐在洗手台上，走去放熱水，再走回來站在容仙面前  
「做什麼啊?這樣一直看著我」容仙看著一直盯自己看的星伊  
「為什麼?」星伊嘴裡唸著  
「什麼為什麼?」容仙滿臉的問號  
「為什麼妳這麼可愛，為什麼妳這麼美，為什麼妳會讓我如此的著迷，為什麼我會這麼愛妳」星伊越說靠的容仙越近，說完還在容仙的唇上留下一吻  
「我的可愛和美是天生的，妳對我會這麼著迷，應該是我的魅力吸引住妳，還有，妳會這麼愛我，是因為我也跟妳一樣深深的愛著妳」容仙說完緊緊抱著星伊  
「先大概沖個澡，再出來泡泡熱水，如何?」星伊抱起容仙問著  
「嗯!」容仙也點了點頭，星伊就抱她進去沖澡


End file.
